yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Aktualizacje do gry/@comment-30037373-20170417160410
Przepraszam, że zajeło to tyle czasu! Tak dużo rzeczy zabierało mi dzisiaj czas-ale nareszcie jestem tutaj, z wynikami Konkursu Pokemon! Łącznie było 288 wpisów (Napisałem wcześniej "ponad 300", ale część E-maili się powtarzała.) Cieszę się, że tak wiele osób zainteresowała się uczestnictwem! Bardzo trudno było mi zdecydować, kto zostanie zwycięzcą konkursu. Trzy najlepsze zgłoszenia zajęły pierwsze miejsce, według mnie- ale gdyby Yandere przystawiła mi nóż do gardła i zmusiła mnie do wybrania zwycięzcy, byłaby to ta wspaniała ilustracja wykonana przez '''Valeerę'!'' thumb|700px Udało jej sie zmieścić więcej Pokemonów na jednej ilustracji w porównaniu do innych artystów, jej styl jest absolutnie piękny, a kostium Oki pasuje do niej idealnie. Kocham wszystko w tej pracy! Musiałem ogłosić ją jako zwycięską! Zdobywcy drugiego miejsca Ta praca od Eisjon była jedną z najbardziej inspirujących zgłoszeń z całego konkursu. Każda postać jest urocza i piękna. Wszystkie kostiumy pasują do postaci, a mały Senpai uwięziony w jajku jest po prostu przeuroczy! To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy Eisjon stworzyła wspaniałą ilustrację o tematyce Yandere Simulator.Jej galeria pełna jest pięknych prac o YS. Zachęcam do obejrzenia jej galerii! To dzieło ma jedno z wyższych miejsc w porównaniu do innych, jest także jedną z tych prac, w której tło jest całkowicie zapełnione. Zabawnie jest widzieć Driftblooma ciągnącego Kokonę do góry (szczerze mówiąc spodziewałem się, że zobaczę więcej prac ilustrujących Driftblooma, ponieważ jest on doskonałym Pokemonem do porwań) Bawi mnie widok Yandere-Chan przebranej za Magikarpa, po to by mogła w ukryciu szpiegować Senpaia. Kocham to! Każdy Pokemon robi coś zabawnego na tym obrazku! To wspaniała ilustracja! Wyróżnienia Ta praca ma wiele powodów dla których ma wyjątkowe miejsce w moim sercu, wszystkie postacie wyglądają super uroczo,każda poza pasuje do ich osobowości i każda postać posiada Pokemona, który jest idealnie dobrany. To prawdziwe arcydzieło! Jestem dumny z każdego artysty, który rysował wszystkie rywalki na jednej ilustracji, ponieważ zajmuje to wiele czasu i wysiłku. Nie potrafię wymienić wszystkich osób, które tego dokonały, ponieważ taka lista byłaby za długa, ale chciałbym pochwalić każdego artystę, który osiągnął taki wyczyn! Ta ilustracja Megami i Ayano szykujących sie do epickiego pojedynku zapiera dech w piersiach! Wybór Pokemona Ayano- Umbreon- jest odpowiedni. A Megami na pewno użyłaby Garchompa. Ta grafika przedstawiająca Yandere-Chan trzymającą Pokemona we krwii sprowadza do wielu pytań. Czyja to jest krew? Czy Ayano rzeczywiście posiekała Senpaia i włożyła go do kuli? Co za biedny chłopak! Ten obrazek był jedyną pracą, która była przedstawiona w formie komiksu, jest również jedynym zgłoszeniem, które było stworzone przy użyciu modeli 3D. Bardzo oryginalne! Tak poza tym, dżentelmen, który zgłosił powyższy komiks stworzył również model włosów Shauny dla Yandere Simulator! Wkrótce powinniście zobaczyć tę fryzurę w grze! Ten rysunek Yandere-chan przebranej za kobiecą protagonistkę Pokemon Sun/Moon jest po prostu przeuroczy! Ta praca 'jest taka urocza! Mogę sobie wyobrazić Yandere-Chan rzucającą pokeball-ami w Senpaia przez wiele godzin! '' ''Ten '' otrzymuje honorowe wyróżnienie, ponieważ myślę, że demoniczne ręce trzymające Pokeballe to ciekawy pomysł! ''Myślę, że wszystkie te projekty wyglądają fantastycznie! Szczególnie Oka, Osoro i Megami - ich stroje są przewspaniałe! Ta ilustracja Osoro i Ayano przedstawia ich zaangażowanie się w epickim pojedynku, jest bardzo kozacka! To arcydzieło prawie wygrało konkurs; Sama ilość szczegółów jest absolutnie zapierająca dech w piersiach. Kocham tę pracę , ponieważ przedstawia wiele różnych sposobów, które Yandere-chan może wykorzystać, aby pozbyć się jej rywalek z użyciem Pokemonów! Ta praca zasługuje na wyróżnienie, ponieważ mam słabość do epickich konfrontacji na dachach! Wygląda to kozacko! Czuję, że ta praca zasługuje na honorowe wyróżnienie z powodu tych wszystkich umieszczonych w niej detali. Nie tylko każda rywalka ma pasującą pozę, ale także Pokemona. Na wykonanie tego obrazka ktoś musiał poświęcić wiele czasu! Bardzo lubię ten rysunek , bo Megami wygląda na nim tak elegancko, a Lugia wydaje się bardzo do niej pasować! Ta ilustracja ma prosty styl artystyczny, ale nadal bardzo ją lubię za postawę Megami oraz zaprojektowane ubranie i wybrany Pokemon, które wydają się do niej pasować. Mimikyu pokazał się kilka razy! Tutaj jest jeden z obrazków który zawiera tego słodkiego Pokemona, Yandere-chan także wygląda przeuroczo! Tutaj widoczny jest kolejny Mimikyu - tym razem z opisem jak mógłby być użyty w grze! Ten rysunek dotyczący Mimikyu jest moim ulubionym, bo kocham ten styl artystyczny, i Yandere-chan wygląda tu na bardzo zadowoloną i złowrogą w tym samym czasie! Ta praca była jedynym zgłoszeniem, które przyszło w formie animowanego gifa. To bardzo kreatywna koncepcja; Przedstawiając niewolnicę jako Pokemona, który został wybrany do walki... ...co było wspólną koncepcją także dla tej ilustracji ! Nie ma mowy o tym, bym nie wspomniał o tej , która wywołuje miłe wspomnienia w Aoli i przedstawia Yandere-chan wywołującą jakieś niebezpieczne żarty. Wiem co myślicie; ten obrazek wygląda jakby artysta poddał się i po prostu coś nabazgrał, ale uważam, że ma on w sobie coś głębszego; Może duch uwięziony w nawiedzonym miejscu, może to niespodziewany błąd, może reszta danych, które deweloperzy zapomnieli usunąć z gry... To przyprawia mnie o ciarki! Pielęgniarka Muja wygląda uroczo na tym rysunku ; „gra słów” też jest ciekawa! Ten rysunek Yandere-chan z stojącą nad małym Senpai'em uwięzionym w Pokeballu jest po prostu przesłodki! Ta praca zasługuje na wysoką ocenę za świetną robotę przy naśladowaniu stylu artystycznego Pokemon i odpowiedniego dobrania go do każdej z rywalek! '' ''Ta ilustracja Megami i Ayano przygotowujących się do bitwy jest jedną z najpiękniejszych prac ze wszystkich! Naprawdę uwielbiam rozświetlenie i cieniowanie, które zostały użyte w tym rysunku. Jest to również całkowicie właściwe, że Megami używa świetlistego Pokemona; Mogłaby mieć całą drużynę świetlistych Pokemonów... Ta propozycja jest jedną z moich ulubionych, ponieważ kocham jak Yandere-chan używa jednego Pokemona do zabicia swojej ofiary, przygotowując się do użycia innego Pokemona jako żywej broni. Jest ona bardzo złowieszcza! '' W tej grafice z siostrami Basu świetnym pomysłem jest to, że są przebrane za Team Rocket! Kocham to!'' Było też kilka prac przedstawiających Yandere-Chan i Info-Chan przebrane za Team Rocket; Myślę, że to całkiem dobra propozycja! '' ''A tutaj jest obrazek przedstawiający Yandere-chan i jej męskiego odpowiednika, Yandere-kun, śpiewających idealnie dopasowanym tekstem do motta Team Rocket! '' ''Ten rysunek jest jednym z moich ulubionych; Uwielbiam wybór właśnie tego Pokemona, skromną postawę Yandere-chan i po prostu wszystko! Tutaj jest kolejny piękny obrazek przedstawiający Yandere-chan i jej drużynę. Te dwa Pokemony bardzo do niej pasują! Ten jeden zasługuje na honorowe wyróżnienie, ponieważ myślę, że to ciekawy pomysł, aby umieścić Rival-chan przed Sudowoodo. Bo ona zawsze stoi pod drzewem! Eh? Eh? Łapiecie? Eh? Ta ilustracja Mai Waifu ubranej w strój pewnego lidera sali jest absolutnie wspaniała! Ten obrazek jest zawarty w liście honorowych wyróżnień, ponieważ przypomina mi to o czymś co widziałem bardzo dawno temu. "Dalej! Pikachu! Idź i zabij ich do ostateczności!" "Będę! Dzięki tato!" I wreszcie, mamy prostą oraz piękną ilustracje przedstawiającą zastępcę przewodniczącego klubu z jej Shendinją. Czy wiesz co mają ze sobą wspólnego? Obydwoje to „puste boty”. To naprawdę idealny wybór Pokemona. Bardzo mądre myślenie! Jeśli chcesz zobaczyć więcej rysunków z zastępcami przewodniczących, polecam byś zobaczył bloga artysty , który stworzył tę pracę. Jej wszystkie dzieła są emocjonalne, zabawne i urocze! Myślę, że na pewno ci się spodobają! Oka Ruto Oka Ruto była zdecydowanie najbardziej popularnych bohaterów w konkursie. Ludzie przesyłali wiele jej ilustracji takich jak… Bardzo słodka Oka otoczona cudownymi Litwicks-ami Urocza, zrozpaczona Oka próbująca desperacko przywołać zmarłych wraz ze swoim Gastly. Urocza i piękna Oka ze wspaniałymi rzęsami wraz ze stojącymi wokół niej Pokemonami, które całkiem do niej pasują. Trochę nerwowa Oka , która wydaje się być trochę zakłopotana wraz ze swoją Chandelure. Oka , która wygląda niewiarygodnie pięknie w ubraniu Hex Maniac. Pewna siebie, zdeterminowana Oka , wyglądająca jak asystent trenera Pokemonów. I niewiarygodnie piękna Oka , która jest bardzo SŁODKA. Na zakończenie Było wiele innych imponujących dzieł sztuki, które chciałem tutaj pokazać, ale postanowiłem ograniczyć ten post na blogu do 50 zgłoszeń, ponieważ stałby się on znacznie za długi! Jeśli Twoja praca nie została uwzględniona powyżej, proszę nie smuć się! To nie tak, że nie spodobał mi się twój rysunek; Chodzi o to, że spieszyłem się i chciałem już skończyć pisać ten post! Jeśli chcesz zobaczyć wszystkie ilustracje, które zostały zgłoszone na konkurs, tutaj znajduje się link do pliku zawierającego każde zgłoszenie: '' ''http://www.mediafire.com/file/532a98j2358qh92/PokemonContest.zip '' 'Ale uwaga: To solidne 450 megabajtów!' ''Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy, którzy zgłosili się do konkursu świetnie się bawili! Hej! A co z konkursem Nemesis?! Przepraszam; Odbieranie 288 zgłoszeń i pisanie tego postu zajęło o wieeeele więcej czasu niż przewidywałem i zabrakło mi czasu, aby odebrać dzisiaj zgłoszenia Nemesis! Mam nadzieję, że zajmę się tym w ciągu następnych 24 godzin. Odbieranie około 400 zgłoszeń zajmie mi dużo czasu, więc następny post pojawi się bardzo późno w nocy 4 grudnia, lub wcześnie rano 5 grudnia! ~YandereDev